Magic Moments
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsayLucy. Utter fluff filled oneshot. No spoilers but perhaps set around season 8? -Lucy's got a slight obsession with Tinkerbell... what happens when the Messer's head off to Disney?-


**A/N: So I am stuck in the middle of a huge bout of writer's block and I can't seem to shift it one bit. So, I had a read through some of my old files and came across this little piece. I thought I owed you guys some utter fluff... not to mention I am trying to distract myself from twitter and finding out what's going on in the latest Rookie Blue episode. So, really it's a win-win situation. **

**Now, I'm originally from Florida and a huge, _huge _part of my childhood surrounded around family trips to Disney, so... sorry guys. When I say fluff, I mean fluff. Just a warning ;) Seriously, if you're about to go to bed or I don't know just ate an entire vat of like cotton candy or something I'd steer clear because you'll go into a sugar coma. Don't say I didn't warn you. ****I'd like to say this has spoilers in it, but unfortunately I don't see any impending Messer family vacations (again at least - damn it Shane Casey. You ruin all our fun!) So I think you're safe if you're spoiler free. And really, I think I'll admit here that it has no plot, but heck, it's fun and it's fluff, so who cares, right?**

**And don't judge over the song choice, you have no idea how hard it is to find a song that fits pixie dust in so perfectly as this one. hahah**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here you guys go, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fly to Your Heart – Selena Gomez<strong>

_Touch every rainbow painting the sky; look at the magic glide through your life. A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night._

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath as he braced himself for the day ahead, Danny Messer straightened his back and let out the breath he'd taken. He cast his eyes down to where Lindsay was a crouched on the floor, deep in a conversation with Lucy. Today was going to be one hell of a day. He'd been preparing himself for months, but even on the drive up, he'd not properly realised exactly what he was letting himself in for. Even in the hotel he hadn't really realised what he was about to be presented with. But in the line for the monorail, boy had it hit him hard in the chest. There was no turning back now. Three days of Disney bliss with his excitable wife and hyped up four-year-old.<p>

Brilliant.

"Okay, so you have to listen to Mommy today okay, baby? You have to listen to _everything_ Daddy and I say because we all want to go back to the hotel tonight, okay?"

"Yep," Lucy nodded. "I listen."

"Promise?"

Lucy held out her pinky finger, to which Lindsay latched onto. "Pinky promise." Lucy giggled.

As they pulled into the station, Lindsay straightened up and steadied Lucy as they came to a stop. "Danny, grab her." Lindsay instructed as she pulled her backpack on.

"And so it begins." He muttered to himself as he bent down, avoiding the mass of people frantically gathering their belongings and children.

"Come on Tinkerbell." Danny smiled at his little girl, desperately trying to ignore the pushes and shoves he was receiving. "Let's go have some fun!"

"But Daddy, I want to walk!"

"Well, you can as soon as we get off the Monorail, k kiddo? There's a whole bunch of people round and I don't want you getting lost, k?"

"But Daddy! I a big girl!"

"Lucy!" Lindsay warned her daughter. "What did we just talk about, baby?"

Sighing, Lucy reached towards Danny as he lifted her and set her on his hip. "Can we go and meet Tinkbell now, Daddy?"

"Tinkerbell?" Danny chuckled. "Sure, we can go find her. Where do you think she might be, Lu?"

"NEVERLAND!" Lucy squealed as Danny took Lindsay's hand, making his way off of the monorail.

"Maybe... But wouldn't we need some fairy dust to get to Neverland?"

Lucy blinked at her Dad.

"Lu?" Danny chuckled.

"Daddy." She began in a serious tone. "It's _pixie_ dust. Not _fairy_ dust. Tinkbell is a pixie, not a fairy."

Fighting back the laugh, Danny nodded solemnly as the brutal sun hit their faces. "Sorry, yeah... Pixie dust."

Lucy cocked her head so that she made eye contact with Lindsay and rolled her eyes. "Didn't you tell him Mommy?"

"Tell me what?" Danny inquired.

Lindsay sighed. "Lucy has informed me that we may only refer to Tinkerbell's magical dust as pixie dust because it upsets her."

"Well, she won't know about me calling it fairy dust this one time." Danny smiled.

"No." Lindsay said biting her lip as they reached the end of the ramp, leading them off the monorail. "It upsets Lucy."

"Oh no," Danny smirked. "Daddy didn't mean to upset you, baby; maybe we could go somewhere today to cheer Lucy up... Where could we go I wonder?"

"THE MAGIC KINGDOM!" Lucy bellowed in Danny's ear as she kicked her little feet against his thigh. "Daddy! Daddy! THE MAGIC KINGDOM, LET'S GO THERE!"

"Ouch, ouch! Lu, watch it!" Danny cried as he held the four year old away from him. "Careful where you're kicking Daddy, kiddo."

"Sowwy." She giggled as she cast her eyes to the bustle of the main entrance. "Mommy!" she cried as she looked over Danny's shoulder. "Mommy! I so excited!"

"Mommy's excited too!" Lindsay giggled as she snapped a picture with the digital camera. "Smile Tinks!"

Lucy flashed her mother a toothy grin before cupping Danny's face with her little hands and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Lindsay snapped the picture; her heart melting at the image.

"Alright kiddo, Daddy's gotta put you down for two seconds so he can get the tickets out. I want you to stand right there. Daddy put glue onto your tennis shoes, k? So you can't move."

Lucy glanced down to her shoes and lifted one foot up, staring at the tread pattern underneath. "I don't see no glue, Daddy."

"It's invisible." He snipped as he extracted the tickets from his wallet and placed them in his teeth before Lindsay took them from his mouth. "Thanks babe."

Smiling, Lindsay crouched down and held her arms open for Lucy. "Come on then little Tinkerbell. Let's go have some fun!"

Lucy's eyes lit up as she ran the short distance to her mother. "Mommy, I have buttyfiles!"

"Butterflies?" Lindsay giggled as she handed Danny his ticket so he could head through the turnstiles. "Me too!"

"Daddy! Do you have buttyfiles?"

"Yup." Danny sighed. "I can barely contain my excitement."

Lindsay glared at him for a moment; her eyes telling him to buck his ideas up and get an attitude change... and fast.

Taking a deep breath, Danny channelled his angst towards the sweltering heat, the crowds all desperate to make the most of their day and hole in his bank account into something a little more positive. His daughter had been excited about their trip for months. He knew that as much as Lucy had no recollection whatsoever of the events that had occurred, they still felt responsible that their jobs had placed her directly in the way of danger. Lindsay had planned, planned and then planned some more; ensuring that every little detail was perfect for their vacation. Nothing and no-one was going to ruin their vacation. Not this time.

"Where do you two cuties want to go first?" Danny asked as he took the bag and tickets from Lindsay and put the tickets back in his wallet. He offered Lindsay an apologetic smile, to which she returned with an affectionate kiss to his cheek.

"Before we go anywhere, shall we go get a stroller, Lucy?"

Lucy thought about it for a second as she reached for Lindsay's hand. "Can Daddy carry me?"

Lindsay shook her head, "Baby, Daddy's back has been playing up. We don't want him to get hurt... So shall we say you can have a stroller?"

Lucy cast her eyes to a baby sat in a stroller and her eyes glazed over. "Mommy... I don't want to sits in a baby stroller. I big."

"No, honey... No..." Lindsay giggled. She knelt on the boiling hot floor and pointed ahead to where a child; around the age of seven was sat happily in a double stroller. "See, they're big kid strollers. Mickey knows that sometimes boys and girls struggle in walking lots, so he made the strollers cool, right Daddy?"

"Yup. And if they'd let Daddy sit in one, he'd get one too. Mommy could push us around all day."

Lucy giggled as Lindsay swatted Danny's leg from where she was crouched. "Smarty pants."

"I thinks I should get one Mommy." Lucy nodded. "Because if Mickey maded them, then he wants me to use it, right?"

"I think so." Lindsay smiled before winking up at Danny, hinting for him to go and pick up a stroller.

He headed over and glanced around at the mass of people. He stood on his tiptoes for a second as he tried to see over the crowd. Being unsuccessful, he sighed and tapped the guy ahead of him. "Can I ask what you're in line for?"

"A pram." The man replied with a strong British accent.

Danny blinked as the man turned back to face forwards and mouthed the word "Pram," trying to get it to make sense. He pulled his phone out and nodded at Lindsay, indicating for her to get hers out. He pulled up his text messaging and simply texted the word _Pram? _He waited mere seconds for his reply from Lindsay.

_Stroller. _

He took a deep breath as he got comfortable in the line.

It was undoubtedly going to be his first of many.

* * *

><p>"DADDY!" Lucy giggled "Catch me!"<p>

"You just ate!" Lindsay bellowed at her daughter as she launched herself off a stone wall into the unsuspecting arms of her father. "You be careful, missy!" Lindsay growled as she tossed her napkin in the trash can and caught up with her husband and daughter. "Daddy just paid like ten dollars for those chicken strips, and as much as I would have liked to have framed them for ten dollars, I don't want to see them again, Tinks, k?"

"'k Mommy." Lucy giggled as she snuggled into Danny's arms. "Pooh bear!"

"We just went on the Pooh bear ride, baby." Danny sighed. "There're so many other rides we don't want to line up for the same one twice, do we?"

"No!" Lucy squeaked as she tossed her arm and pointed in a direction over Danny's shoulder. "Pooh bear!"

Turning, Danny and Lindsay both smiled as a line was slowly forming behind them, full of children waiting to take pictures with Winnie the Pooh.

"DADDY!" Lucy cried. "Pooh bear!"

"Got the camera?" Danny asked as he set Lucy on the floor and took her hand.

"Yep." Lindsay smiled as she took her daughter's other hand. "Come on, kiddo."

Despite Lucy's little legs, she was ahead of both Danny and Lindsay in her pink converse, desperate to join the line that was quickly growing in front of them. Lindsay turned their camera on as they joined the end of the line and began flicking through the pictures as she prepared to snap another picture of Lucy and Danny with Pooh. A hand closed around hers, and she cast her eyes up to a smiling Danny. He took the camera from her and slid the cord around his hand, keeping it safe.

"What are you doing?"

"Remind me what your favourite story was when you were a little girl."

"Winnie the Pooh."

"What was your favourite teddy?"

Lindsay blushed. "Pooh bear."

"You really think I'm going to take this from you?" Danny wondered as he pulled Lindsay into his side, keeping his eye on an amazed Lucy, who was wrapping herself around his legs. "Lucy loves him just as much as you used to... Still do."

"I know but..."

"This is your day too, baby." Danny smiled as he swiped some hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You didn't come as the photographer. You came as Mommy. For the rest of the day, it's gonna be Lucy and Mommy pictures."

Lindsay smiled and pressed a kiss to Danny's cheek.

"Next!"

Lucy glanced up at her parents. "Daddy! It's us! Quickly before Pooh has to go find honey!"

"Mommy's gonna be in this picture with you baby..." Danny began. "Mommy used to love Pooh bear just as much as what you do."

"NEXT!"

Lindsay snapped up as she picked Lucy up and carried her the short distance towards Pooh bear. "Hi Pooh," Lindsay smiled.

"Pooh..." Lucy whispered. Lindsay placed Lucy on the ground and Pooh knelt to where Lucy was stood. He wiggled his nose on Lucy's cheek and wrapped his arm around her as he posed for Danny who was stood with the camera. The three smiled brightly for Danny as he snapped the picture.

Lindsay gave Pooh a hug, giving Danny the perfect opportunity to catch Lindsay with a massive smile on her face, her arms wrapped around her favourite character from her childhood.

Lindsay straightened up and shook off the emotion that had overcome her; wondering why on earth her eyes had filled up over hugging a random stranger in a Winnie the Pooh costume, but she figured that it was all in the magic of Disney.

"Come on Tinks," Lindsay smiled as she held her hand out to Lucy who hesitated. "Lu?"

Lucy glanced up at her mother for a second before turning and tugging on Pooh's paw. "S'cuse me Mr Pooh," she began, trying to sound polite. "Do you know where Tinkbell is? 'Cause she's my favourite and I really want a picture, because Daddy said I could have it in a Tinkbell picture frame from the overpriced shop at the front that rips off everybody and their Nana's."

Lindsay turned as she let out her laughter, leaving Danny to go red, and deal with his daughter busting him out (as usual) by himself.

"Mr Pooh is really busy honey." Danny said nervously as he reached his hand out. "C'mon we'll find her."

"Try the castle." The park worker smiled. "Tinkerbell and Captain Hook can often be found there around four."

Danny glanced at his watch, seeing it was four-thirty. He swallowed and forced a smile to his daughter. "Hear that? Let's hurry."

Lucy took her Daddy's hand but paused. She turned and flung her arms around Pooh and whispered thank you into his Honey filled belly before running to take Danny's hand again. "To the Castle!" she cried.

* * *

><p>Danny took a deep breath. Hoping and praying they weren't too late.<p>

"I don't see Tinkerbell," Lindsay muttered to Danny as they searched the various crowds of people. "It's near four-forty five... Please don't tell me we missed her."

"She'll be here." Danny growled as he parked Lucy's stroller and hoisted himself up on a huge stone, giving him some extra height to see over the crowds. He scanned the masses, desperate for his eyes to fall on the pixie, fairy – whatever she was. One of the reasons why they'd decided on Disney was so that Lucy could see all of her favourite characters, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to give his little girl the opportunity to meet her favourite fairy- _damn it- _Pixie.

"Do you see her?" Lindsay pressed.

"Daddy? Why did we stops?" Lucy inquired as she twisted her head out of the stroller.

"Daddy's just looking for someone." Lindsay smiled at her daughter as she cast her eyes to Danny. "Any luck?"

Danny's eyes widened. "BOOM! Stay here." He instructed as he jumped down off the rock and began to jog away from where he had set Lindsay and Lucy.

"Where Daddy going?"

"I don't know sweetheart. How about you stand here with me?" Lindsay suggested as she put the brakes on the stroller and helped Lucy out. "Stretch your legs a little."

Meanwhile, Danny let out a breath as he reached his target. He reached out and tapped the character on her shoulder. The park attendant stood with her glared at him and instantly he held his hands in the surrender type position. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to invade personal space or anythin'."

"Can I help you, sir?" The girl dressed as Tinkerbell smiled.

"I get that you're all done here, and we're really late, but my four year old daughter is in love with you; sleeps and breathes Tinkerbell. She begged us to let her come in her Tinkerbell dress and we've been searching for you all day. I have her stood with her Mom, and you would make her entire life if you come with me now just to take a picture in your matching dresses."

"We've gotta move on, sir... I'm sorry." The park attendant growled.

"I know, and I get that, I do... It's just, to meet Tinkerbell, outside of Cinderella's castle will literally make her dreams come true, you know? Isn't that the whole point of Disney?"

Tinkerbell smiled. "Lead the way."

Danny let out a breath and smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Straightening up, Danny positioned himself in front of Tinkerbell so that Lucy wouldn't be able to see who was coming towards her. He switched on the camera and turned it to video mode just before he reached them. Feeling like a horrific father, he shrugged and sighed as he plastered a sad face across his features as she approached his wife and daughter.

"Daddy, where did you go?" Lucy inquired.

"I thought I saw Tinkerbell, Lucy." He began and finished with another heavy sigh.

"Didn't you?" Lucy asked, tears pooling in her eyes. "Did we miss her?" Lucy didn't wait for an answer and kicked a pebble by her feet. "It's okay... I... I just wanted to..." She sniffled. "Mommy. I want to go home now."

"Lucy?" a voice sounded from behind Danny. Danny's eyes zoomed in on Lucy's face, glad he'd already set it to the video mode. He pressed the button just in time to capture Lucy's face when Tinkerbell stepped away from Danny, revealing herself to Lucy. "Hi sweetie, how are you?"

Lucy's jaw dropped and instantly she gripped onto her Lindsay's leg.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Lindsay smiled as she crouched down. "It's Tinkerbell. Look baby, Daddy found Tinkerbell."

"She knows my name." Lucy whispered in awe. "Tinkerbell knows _my_ name, Mommy. She knows my name is Lucy!"

Lindsay smiled, all the adults knew that the intuitive girl had been doing this job long enough to pick up on names to address the children, making them feel special. Lindsay prised Lucy's fingertips away from her bare legs and ushered her towards Tinkerbell who was crouched on the floor.

"Tinky?" Lucy whispered as she reached out and ran her fingers across the sleeve of Tinkerbell's dress.

"Hi Lucy," Tinkerbell smiled.

"Are you really tinkerbell?"

"I sure am," the girl nodded, smiling brightly at the little girl in front of her. "Have you had a magical day today?"

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "The bestest day ever!" She cried. "Better than Santa and my birthday all in ones!"

"Better than Christmas and your Birthday? Well my goodness, that _is _a very good day. What rides have you been on?"

Lucy looked to Lindsay with a state of panic on her face.

"Well, we've been on Winnie the Pooh, Dumbo, the princess carousel..." Lindsay prompted, "What else have we been on, sweetie?"

"Ummm," Lucy scrunched her nose in concentration. "Uh, Snow white, but I didn't like that." she frowned. "It scared me."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Tinkerbell whispered to which Lucy nodded. "That one scares me too." she whispered into Lucy's little ear. "Oh my goodness, would you look at that, Lucy... We look like twins!"

Lucy glanced down at her outfit; she smiled and twirled for Tinkerbell, making the dress fan out as she did so.

"And very cute shoes." Tinkerbell smiled as she spied the pink converse peeking out from underneath Lucy's dress.

Lucy blinked, her wide smile growing by the second.

"Can you believe this?" Lindsay whispered towards Danny, who was recording the moment, with tears in her eyes. She had literally never seen her daughter so happy before. "She's about to pass out."

"It makes all of today so worth it," Danny whispered as he tucked his wife into his side, as they watched their daughter's magical moment unfold in front of them.

"So, your Daddy told me you liked my movies?"

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "I love you, Tinkbell!"

"You do?" Tinkerbell giggled. "Well, my! Peter was right!"

"Peter?" Lucy gasped. "As in Pan... Peter Pan?"

Tinkerbell nodded. She knelt up for a second and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small packet. "Peter told me that I'd probably run into you today and he told me that you really, really, really want some Pixie dust. But you'd never, ever ask for Pixie dust because you have far too many manners, and you're a little bit shy."

Lucy squealed and whipped her blonde curls around to face her Mother. "Mommy! _Pixie dust_!"

Lindsay offered her daughter a bright smile as she swiped a tear away, and once she'd gained her mother's enthusiasm, Lucy turned quickly back to face Tinkerbell.

"Now Lucy, you can't fly with this because it's special. It's a special kind of pixie dust." Tinkerbell continued. "And you have to use it on something really magical."

Lucy nodded, her jaw hanging open in awe.

Tinkerbell reached for Lucy's hand and opened it, placing the small packet of what was really glitter in Lucy's hand, before closing it and tapping her knuckles. "Keep it safe, sweetie."

Lucy nodded as she stared down at her hand. "I will."

"Now, shall we take a picture?" Tinkerbell suggested as she stood up and brushed the gravel and dust from her knees. Giving Danny the chance to stop the video and turn the camera back to picture mode, Lucy snuggled into Tinkerbell's side; her smile brighter than it had ever been before. Danny snapped a few pictures, the last one being Lucy giggling with excitement as Tinkerbell placed a soft peck to Lucy's chubby cheek.

"I'm really sorry Lucy," Tinkerbell sighed sadly, "But Peter's waiting for me... It's nearly the Lost Boy's bedtime, and it gets silly when Peter and I aren't there."

Lucy blinked and nodded.

"If you're staying, you might see me during the fireworks display tonight."

Lucy nodded again; words escaping her.

"Lucy?" Danny prompted with a chuckle "Answer her, are we staying until tonight sweetie?"

Lucy nodded her head adamantly. Whether she would be awake for the fireworks was a different story. "I be here!"

"Brilliant," Tinkerbell smiled. "I'll make sure to wave at you, okay honey?"

"Okay Tinky!" Lucy squealed. "You tell the lost boys I tell them to go sleepy!"

"I will." Tinkerbell nodded as she stamped her foot with her hands on her hips. "Have a good rest of your day sweetie... And make sure you keep the pixie dust safe, kiddo, alright?"

Lucy nodded as she stepped forward and hugged Tinkerbell's legs. "Thank you Tinky!"

"You are most welcome, Lucy." she smiled. "Have a good day in the Magic Kingdom, Mom and Dad." Tinkerbell smiled at Lindsay and Danny, the former tucked into the latter's side with proud smiles across their faces.

"Bye Tinkerbell! Thank you." They smiled in sync before casting their eyes down to their daughter.

"Well." Lindsay began as she wiped her face clear of tears. "We just met Tinkerbell, Lucy and she gave you pixie dust; what do you think about that?"

Lucy stood still for a moment, handed Danny the Pixie dust she'd just received from Tinkerbell and took a deep breath. She then stepped away and began jumping in the air with her arms flailing, squealing as she did so.

"Hmm, you think she's happy?" Danny smirked at Lindsay who was staring adoringly at her little girl.

"I think it's safe to say that her little life is complete." Lindsay smirked as she pressed a kiss to Danny's cheek. "I don't know how you managed that, but whatever you did... thank you for doing that for her." she paused and looked in his eyes. "And as cheesy as it sounds, you just made me fall in love all over again. Right in front of Cinderella's castle, of all places."

"The Disney magic is going to your head," he teased as he pulled her into his side. "You're such a dork, Montana."

"Maybe I am." Lindsay giggled. "But to see her smile like that," Lindsay whispered as she looked at Lucy who was still jumping around and squealing. "Makes up for it."

Danny smiled as he and Lindsay simultaneously knelt down and swept their daughter up in their arms as they had a family hug.

And at the foot of Cinderella's castle, dressed in a Tinkerbell outfit with her father holding her Pixie dust, Lucy Messer was added to the list of little girls that had their dreams come true in the Magic Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaat? I said it was fluffy; you can't tell me that I didn't warn you guys. I said it. I did. Don't look at me like that! *giggles*<strong>

**In all seriousness though, I do hope you liked it. Like I said before growing up in Florida with three younger siblings has cemented Disney experiences into the forefront of my memory, and while none of us was obsessed with Tinkerbell, this concept was a little somethin' somethin' I've thought of writing a lot... and I hope you guys liked it! I'd love to know your thoughts. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
